Coming out into the Sun
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: After Akito finally begins to open herself up to Shigure he leaves her alone for over a month. She has reverted to her darker side and it is up to Shigure to show her that if she is kind and good, she will be a better 'god'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or anything affiliated with said title. I only own this plot, nothing else. If I did, I'd have money.

AN/ I really love Furuba, and Akito/Shigure. It is my favorite couple in my favorite manga. So I decided to add a sequel. Enjoy! And I was just re-reading my last chapter, and I think I kept them both in character rather will. Except for the last bit. I had written this a while back, before I got the more recent manga. I have the 19th now, and I think I only had the 15th or 16th when I wrote the last one. So now I have a better idea of Akito, Shigure, Ren, and the other characters. So, like I already said, enjoy and please Review!!

Last Time: _"But Shigure, nobody owns me." She growled at him. He placed his lips on hers once again, in a deep and passionate kiss._

"_Are you sure Akito?" He said in a pleased smirk at her breathless reaction. She noticed that he had dropped the honorary title but she didn't mind._

"_Maybe…just you Shigure?" She answered softly, nervously. Shigure smiled at her broadly and hugged her tightly._

"_I like the sound of that my dear Akito-san."_

Akito was sitting on the soft, closely mown grass beneath the big tree in her courtyard, staring morosely at the sky above her. It was a warm cloudless day, and she hated every moment of it. She heard the soft sounds of birdsong twittering above her and she clenched her hands at her sides in anger.

She was so angry she felt sick. More sick then she usually felt; even on days like this.

Shigure had not been by to see her in weeks and she was absolutely furious. She did not even want to speak to Kureno or Hatori. She had even sent Kureno away, had bid him go elsewhere. She had not seen him –or wished to see him- in a week now. She knew Hatori was worried about her –and Kureno too, she supposed- but she hardly had the strength to care.

She was wearing her usual outfit; her yakuta hanging off of her shoulders and the bottom strewn about her long pale legs. Her legs were curled up beneath her and she scowled her discontent to the grass before her. She was leaning back against the tree now and she felt somehow diminished.

She growled under her breath and vowed silently to kill Shigure next she saw him. She hated that man, he was so horrible to her. He never cared. Nobody cared. She was alone in the world, all her zodiac were leaving her, and for _her_. That filthy little goodie-goodie, who was living in Shigure's own house! And with her special Yuki even! _Who does that little bitch think she is?! _She thought, furious.

Akito snarled again and twisted her body around and she started tearing at the grass around her with frantic clawing hands. Her breath was coming in short, savage gasps and her face was covered in a light layer of sweat.

"Now, now Akito-san. You'll hurt yourself if you keep going on like that…" A soft and teasingly scolding voice called out. A malicious undertone belayed the sincere effect the speaker had been striving half-heartedly for. The speaker was apparently rather upset with her actions. Well she was upset with him too. She whirled around to glare wrathfully and hatefully at Shigure and bore her teeth in a savage snarl.

"And why should _you_ care?" She spat bitterly, her hands clenched into tight fists on ground before her. The grass beside her was torn up and her fingers were filthy and her nails ragged.

Shigure stood staring at her, his arms crossed and a cold, emotionless expression on his face as he took in her disheveled appearance. His lips had tightened at her words, but then his expression thawed and he smiled in that way he had as she walked over to her. She flushed and narrowed her eyes slightly in anger. She was not going to forgive him that easily.

Shigure knelt down in front of her and took her fists in his much bigger hands and he began to slowly loosen her fists and started stroking her fingers in a soothing and loving gesture. Akito tried to rip her hands away but he inexplicitly tightened his hands around her frail wrists.

"Stop that." He snapped and she jerked back in surprise, her eyes widening in shock. She was about to berate him for his tone when he continued, pulling her on to his lap.

"You need to stop hurting yourself Akito-san." He continued, his voice softer but his tone just as harsh. He was angry, she could tell.

"I asked you a question Shigure. Why should you care what I do?" She hissed as she lay limply against his broad chest. Shigure wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started stroking her short hair with his other hand.

"I do care Akito-san. You know that. I care about you. More than I care about anyone. And _that_ is the honest…and unshakable truth." Shigure responded his voice low and sincere. She raised her head up to glower at him. He had a boyish grin on his face and was looking fondly down at her.

"And how do you expect me to believe that? You keep telling me that! That's all you ever tell me in defense for your transgressions!" She snarled furiously.

"Do you want me to tell you something else Akito-san? That I love you?" Shigure asked her with a smirk.

Akito was startled by his choice of words and she felt her face heat up. Rather than try and respond to his statement she countered it with an accusation, and the main point of her anger towards him.

"You say such things; but I have not seen you in weeks Shigure! Weeks!"

"You can't expect me to spend every waking moment by your side Akito-san." Shigure told her with a sigh. She narrowed her eyes and said the one thing she knew would set him off.

"You could if you actually wanted to Shigure. _Kureno_ would if I told him to. And he has." She retorted with a scowl. And she was being honest as well. And Shigure knew it. His response was instantaneous.

She suddenly found herself on her back on the grass, Shigure poised over her, his face furious. "What does that _boy_ have to do with anything?" He demanded furiously. Akito smirked smugly up at him and did not respond. "You are _mine_ Akito. No one else's." He continued in a fierce snarl. His words pissed her off and her face convoluted into a snarl of her own.

"You say that Shigure…but then you leave me to my own devices for months on end." She berated him furiously. She decided to ignore the fact of how informal he had been to her. She paused for a moment and then continued. "What do you want of me?" She hissed hatefully as she turned her head to scowl at nothing in particular.

"I just want you, Akito." He told her in a soft, placating tone. She refused to look at him and stayed silent. She suddenly felt his cool hand on her cheek as he gently turned her head to look back at him. Once she was he descended on her with an ardent, captivating kiss.

She resisted him for a moment's breath, and then gave into the passion and pressed her body up against him. Shigure's hand trailed slowly from her cheek to entangle in her hair and angling her head to the side slightly. His other hand ran along her side and slide inside her loose yakuta and beneath the small of her back, pressing her tightly to him.

She twisted her hands into the front of his robe and completely gave into his embrace as she opened her mouth to him.

The lay like that for what seemed a blissful eternity before she began to think coherently once again and she opened her fisted hands and pressed them flat against his chest as she roughly pushed him with all her strength.

He didn't even budge and inch and she began to become frantic and she started writhing in his arms and she clawed at his chest as she began to kick her legs; desperate to be free. Shigure opposed her for a moment and then he abruptly released her completely as he pushed himself up to kneel above her; his expression unreadable. She had no idea if he was amused are angry.

She slowly pushed herself back and then sat up and gazed at him warily. He stared back at her and then raised a hand to stroke her cheek softly. She flinched back from him and looked away from him; confused. She had no idea was she was reacting so strongly to him. It scared her. And she hated being scared.

"Akito-san." Shigure's voice was soft, gentle. She turned slowly to look at him, he had a small, sad, smile on his face. His expression startled her and she reached out her hands unconsciously to sooth him. Shigure grabbed her wrists in his hands once again; his hold much more gentle this time, and he pulled her back onto his lap.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long Akito-san. I did miss you." Shigure spoke, his voice low and sincere. Shigure almost never apologized –at least not sincerely- and she stared back up at him with wide eyes.

He looked contrite although there was a small smile on his face. He stroked her cheek softly and pulled her against him, cradling her tenderly.

"Why did you leave me alone for so long…you were with _her_…" She asked in a low, sad voice; for once not angry. She felt Shigure start, and knew that her tone had surprised him.

"I had work to do, Akito-san; it had nothing to do with Tohru-kun." He explained, and even without looking she knew that there would be a smug grin on his face. She knew he liked it when she got jealous and she looked up at him with a half-hearted scowl. "I wasn't avoiding you, if that's what you think." He added with a teasing grin. She snorted in response but did not look away from his eyes.

"I hate it when you leave me. You _all_ leave me." She berated him with a glare.

"I will never leave you Akito-san. Not even if you wish me to." Shigure told her with a possessive gleam in his eyes. Akito shivered with pleasure at his tone but kept the glare on her pale heart-shaped face.

"But you have left me. And you keep leaving me." She pointed out accusingly.

"And I keep returning to you don't I?" He pointed out shrewdly. There was a smirk on his face and she saw the direction this conversation was going. Taking a deep breath she gazed calmly up into his dark eyes.

"What if I were to order you to stay by my side, always?" She demanded in a terse voice. Shigure raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, his smile betraying his contempt.

"I would stay by your side as ordered of course." He replied, but his tone was dark. Her breath hitched a step and she lowered her gaze for a moment before looking back up at him.

"And what if I….asked? Pleaded?" She offered with a pleading look in her eyes. His expression softened and he looked entirely pleased with himself as he lowered his head to kiss her softly on the lips. He then pulled back, a smug smirk on his face.

"You will never be rid of me my dearest Akito, never."

AN/ Well? This is the beginning of a new series. What do you think? Shigure will attempt to pull Akito from her shell and make her a better person.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Furuba or anything affiliated with Fruits Basket. For if I did, I would not need bother with fan fictions then would I? I could simply put all this fluff in the manga.

AN/ Wow…another chapter up so soon? Craziness. But like I said, it will be a new series. I'm gonna enjoy this one. I just love Shigure and Akito. Akito is darling, and I love how Shigure turns out to actually be darker and more cold then Akito; all in secret of course. But he is absolutely devoted to her; I love it.

Akito woke slowly, her hand questing unconsciously for her lover. Finding the futon beside her warm but empty she sat up abruptly, horrified that Shigure had left her. She relaxed immediately when she saw him gazing pensively out the window. He had put his robe back on, but it was apparent that he had no intention of leaving. At least not yet. She felt a soft smile cross across her features and did not attempt to deter it as once she might have.

She rose silently to her feet, allowing the blankets to drop from her hold and pool at her feet; glowing white in the moonlight. She walked over to him on soundless feet, heedless of her state of undress. She knelt behind him and she wrapped her arms possessively around his chest and laid her head down between his shoulder blades.

She had not realized how much she needed him with her until she had thought him gone. She had actually been frightened.

Shigure turned to look at her once she had embraced him, and his smile warmed her straight down to her toes and she slid around him to place herself proprietarily in his lap. His arms immediately surrounded her and held her to him in an equally proprietarily manner and she looked up at his beautiful face with a smile.

"You thought I left?" He asked with a smirk and she flushed with shame and looked away.

"You usually do, before I awaken…" She accused him with a bitter mutter. She felt his cool fingers beneath her chin as he turned her head to face him. He placed a tender loving kiss on her lips.

"I told you yesterday, even should you wish it, I will never leave you." He whispered softly as he pulled away. Akito looked at him with wide eyes.

"I did not know you were being serious Shigure. You always say such things and hardly do you follow through…" She told him with a raised eyebrow. She realized that he had been taking control of things of late, and she did not quite know if she was displeased about this or not. In the past she had hated it. But if his dominance meant he would stay with her; was her pride really more important than her need for him?

Shigure's only response was a dark chuckle and she frowned up at him. She hated when he did that, even as she loved it. The sound of it reverberated in her bones, and sent shivers down her spine. She loved it when he sounded dangerous, dark. Just as dark and steeped in black as she. They were indeed kindred, although he was much more the prankster and the deceiver then she. Although, admittedly, she was deceiving the world at large about her true gender; but that was Ren's fault, not hers.

"I am never not serious with you about such things." Shigure told her with that insufferable smirk of his. She scowled at him and turned to look out the window. She had wondered what had had him so very captivated when she had awoke. She saw a cloudless night sky, and a moon on the declining side of full moon. She stared at it for a long moment and then turned to look back up at Shigure whom had not moved.

"You like the moon." She commented softly. She did not know what had driven her to say such a thing with such a tone of whist but she had said it. He looked up to smile softly at the moon before looking down at her with a smirk.

"Yes, though it's beauty pales in comparison to your own, my dear Akito-san." He told her with a smile. She almost believed him, so sincere he sounded. But then she recalled what a pitiful creature she was; raised as a man of all things, and she pushed herself away from him, disgusted.

"I am not beautiful." She spat as she returned to her futon and wrapped herself up in the discarded sheet; hiding her body. Shigure was beside her in an instant, holding her to him. She was shocked by his sudden actions but his words shocked her further.

"You are beautiful to _me_ Akito. So very beautiful." He murmured into her hair as her began to trail kisses down from her hair to her cheek. She looked up at him in shock but did not reply.

Shigure slowly lowered them both down onto the futon and held her against his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin. Her hands fisted themselves into the front of his robe and she was content to simply lie there.

"You are indeed a contrary creature." Shigure mused aloud after they had lain in silence for some time. Akito leaned her head back to look up at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly. Shigure smirked down at her.

"You have this inane obsession with the entire zodiac, act like a god to them, expect them to treat you like a god; and yet, you have no confidence in your own skin." He explained with a solemn shake of his head. Akito pushed herself away from him in rage and snarled down at him as she levered herself up to look down at him from her hands and knees.

"I am their god! And yours too!" She responded in an indignant, infuriated, snarl. Shigure smirked and sat up to grab the back of her head in his hand and he pulled her face closer to his. 

She hissed and tried to pull away, clawing at his arm and chest. He laughed and released her; causing her to over compensate and fall backwards. She glowered up at him icily.

"Akito, yes, you are our god. You are right. But religions fall apart and disperse all the time. People do not like a cruel god." Shigure told her, his voice cold. "You push them away due to your cruelty." He continued in a less cold, but almost emotionless tone.

Akito stared up at him with wide, shocked, eyes. She slowly sat up and then her eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that it is my fault that they are leaving me? That I am at fault? I am god! They are mine to do as I wish! It's not my fault!" She screamed at him as she began to tear at her hair in despair. But what if he was right? She knew she drove them away, she had known deep down. But she had never thought about it or done anything about it. Was it too late?

"How was I cruel to Kureno when I was a child? How did he break the bond then?" She accused, lowering her hands and glaring angrily at Shigure, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Shigure stared at her silently for a long while, and then looked away. She snarled at his indifference and lunged at him, pinning him to the futon beneath her slight weight. He looked up at her with a laugh.

"So impatient Akito-san. I was merely thinking of how best to answer you, that was all." He teased her with a smirk. She just glared at him and refused to move.

"Then answer." She snarled after his continued silence had begun to grate on her already frayed nerves.

Shigure pulled her down to him and began to stroke her hair tenderly.

"Alright, I'll answer you." He told her softly.

AN/ And that is where this chapter ends! Horrible cliffy-hanger I know, I could not resist. If you want the next chapter, Read and Review!!


End file.
